A 32 Guardians Valentines Day!
by NFL Guardian Master of 32
Summary: Come Join The Guardians' Short Adventures at Home With The Rusherz as They Have Their Quality Times Of Celebrating The Valentine's Day. However Break-Volt And The Roblitz Are Not In This Adventure, So It's Just a Calm, Peaceful Story. Enjoy And Review!
1. Cindy and Bill

**Hi Guys, This is a New Valentines Day 32 Guardians Special Starring The Rusherz And Guardians Housed By The Same Team. Enjoy!**

(Cindy's House)

Cindy: So Bill, What do You Wanna Do?

Bill: Let's Pick Some Flowers In Your Garden.

Cindy: Yeah Let's Do That!

* * *

(Cindy's Garden)

Bill: Look at Your Flowers Cindy, They Look Pretty!

Cindy: I've Got Daisies, Lavenders, Violets, Roses, Etc.

Bill: You Know What They Say, Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue!

Cindy: *Smells Her Iris* Ah, The Sweet Smell Of Nectar!

Bill: Oh Cin!

Cindy: *Chuckles*

* * *

(Cindy's Kitchen)

Cindy: Hey Bill, Want Some Heart Shaped Cookies and Pink Lemonade?

Bill: Sure!

*Bill Slurps His Lemonade*

Bill: Ah, Sweet But Sour!

Cindy: Hey Happy Valentine's Day, Here's a Card For You!

Bill: Thanks Cin! I Love It!

Bill's Card:_ Dear Bill, I Want To Wish You a Happy Valentine's Day And You Are My Favorite Rusher I Had Ever Met! Signed, Cindy Barker!_

Bill: Thanks Cindy! You're The Best!

Cindy: You're Welcome, Give Me a Hug!

*Cindy and Bill Hug Each Other*

**Up Next, Kev and Sonar!**


	2. Kev and Sonar

(Kev's House)

Kev: I Just Love Watching The Morning News.

*Doorbell Rings*

Kev: I'll Get It!

*Opens the Door*

Sonar: Happy Valentine's Day Kev!

Kev: Hi Sonar, Thank You For Coming!

Sonar: Anyways Wanna Play Pretend Surfboarding with Me?

Kev: You Bet!

* * *

(Kev's Living Room)

Kev: Heads Up!

Sonar: You Know This Is Fun Kev I Feel Like The Game Is Addictable.

Kev: You're Right, I Feel Like I Should Get More Waves Than You!

Sonar: Not If I Beat You At This Game!

* * *

(Kev's Room)

Kev: And Here Sonar, This Is a Friendship Bracelet.

*He Hands Sonar a Teal And Orange (Miami Dolphins Colored) Loom Bracelet.*

Sonar: Thanks Kevie, You Know That Was The Greatest Valentines Present You've Ever Given Me.

Kev: That's So Sweet Sonar, I Want To Give You This Card I Made You!

Sonar: Thanks Kev, I Wanna Read!

Sonar's Card: _Dear Sonar, Happy Valentine's Day! We've Had Lots Of Fun Since The Day We Met. You're My Best Friend And I'll Always Be There for You, From, Kev!_

Kev: What Do You Think?

Sonar: I Like It, Thanks Kev, Happy Valentine's Day!

Kev: Happy Valentine's Day Sonar!

*Kev Gives Sonar a Hug*

**Up Next, Ash and Freedom!**


	3. Ash and Freedom

(Ash's House)

Ash: So Freedom, What Do You Feel Like Doing?

Freedom: I Wanna Play Catch With You Ash.

Ash: Okay Freedom.

* * *

(Ash's Backyard)

*Ash Throws The Ball to Freedom*

*Freedom Throws The Ball Back To Her*

*Freedom Trips Over a Rock*

Freedom: Ouch, It Hurts! *Cries in Pain*

Ash: Are You Okay, Freedom?

Freedom: No I...Uh...Hurt My Knee!

Ash: I'd Better Take You Inside!

* * *

(Bathroom)

Ash: Now Do You Feel Better Freedom?

Freedom: Yeah!

Ash: Why Don't We Get You Some Juice, Poor Boy!

* * *

(Living Room)

Ash: Here Freedom, Just The Way You Like It.

Freedom: Thanks Ash!

Ash: And Here This Is a Valentine I Made You!

Freedom's Valentine: _Dear Freedom, I Wanna Wish You a Happy Valentine's Day, You've Been So Sweet to Me Since We Met, Hope Your Valentines Day Goes As Good As Mine, Your Friend, Ash Reynolds!_

Freedom: Thanks Ash, That Makes Me Feel Better!

Ash: You're Welcome Free!

*Ash Hugs Him*

**Up Next, Mike And Pilot Sonic!**


	4. Mike and Pilot Sonic

(Mike's House)

Mike: What Are You Doing Sonic?

P Sonic: I'm Playing With My Paper Airplane!

Mike: That Gives Me An Idea, Let's Play Planes Outside!

Sonic: Yeah!

* * *

(Mike's Backyard)

Mike: Ready For Takeoff?

Sonic: You Bet I Am!

*They Pretend They're Flying Planes In The Sky*

Sonic: Mission Control Plane 8, Do You Read Me?

Mike: Sure Do, What's The Mission Chief Sonic?

Sonic: We Fly Back In!

Mike: Sure Thing, I'm Getting Tired!

* * *

(Living Room)

Mike: Boy That Hit The Spot Just Relaxing In The Living Room!

Sonic: Just a Little More Time To Catch My Breath.

Mike: Here Have This!

Mike's Valentine: _Dear Pilot Sonic, Happy Valentine's Day! We've Been Jet Buddies Since We Met, You Also Were Very Special To Me! Warm Regards, Mike Kinyena Tupola!_

Sonic: Thank You Mike, Happy Valentine's Day!

Mike: Happy Valentine's Day Sonic!

*Mike and His Little Rusher Friend Hug*

**Also, Happy St Patrick's Day Everyone! Maybe Sometime I'll Make a St Patrick's Day Special For 32 Guardians, Anyways, Up Next, Austin and Lasso!**


	5. Austin and Lasso

(Austin's House)

Austin: Hey Lasso, I'm Gonna Find You!

Lasso: No Ya Not, Cause I'm Hidin Somewhere Deep!

Austin: Take Your Best Shot Rusha!

Lasso: Not If Ya Get Through Me First!

*Austin and Lasso Were Playing Cowboys Together*

Austin: Alright, Where Are Ya!

Lasso: Yo! I'm Over Here Ya Lil Brat!

Austin: BRAT? HOW DARE YA CALL ME THAT!

Lasso: Ah Yeah? Well I Can Can Do Whatever Ah Want!

Austin: Oh Yeah? Well I Got Better Things To Do Than Throw You In Jail Right Now!

Mrs Brown: Break It Up! Now You Boys Know Better Than That! What Do You Say?

Austin And Lasso: We're Sorry!

Mrs Brown: Good!

Lasso *Whispering*: Dang, Ya Mama's Something!

* * *

(Austin's Bedroom)

Lasso: What Can We Do Aust?

Austin: I Know, Let's Visit the Park!

Lasso: Alright, I Love The Park!

Austin: Okay Then, Let's Go There!

* * *

(Canton Park)

Austin: Boy It Sure Is Calm Here!

Lasso: Sure Is!

Austin: Hey, Look I Wanna Apologize For Play Fighting, So I Made You This Card.

Lasso: Hooray!

_Austin's Card: Dear Lasso, You're The Greatest Cowboy Rusher I've Ever Met. Plus We've Been Playing Together The Last Couple Months. Happy Valentine's Day, From Austin Brown._

Lasso: Thanks Austin, You're Very Sweet!

Austin: No Sweat, We're Good?

Lasso: Yeah!

*Both Hug*

**Up Next, Sam and Liberty!**


	6. Sam And Liberty

(Sam's House)

Sam: Look at Me Liberty!

Liberty: You're The Statute Of Liberty Are You?

Sam: I Sure Am, I Got My Torch, Paper, And Cape and Crown!

Liberty: I Can Do That Too, We'll Be New York Partners!

Sam: Come On Up Then!

* * *

*Meanwhile, When Sam and Liberty Played A Game Of New York, They Built New York Out Of Lego's In Sam's Room.*

Sam: There, All Done!

Liberty: We've Built a Lego Version Of New York!

Sam: We're So Creative!

Liberty: Just Like Buddy Built New York Out Of Lego's In Elf!

Sam: I Remember That!

Liberty: By The Way, I Want You To Know It's Valentines Day.

Sam: Oh Yeah, I Wanted To Give You This!

Liberty's Note: _Dear Liberty, Happy Valentine's Day! It's Been a Few Years Since We Were New York Partners, I Hope We're Together Till The End, Love Sam!_

Liberty: Thanks Sammy, That Was Sweet!

Sam: You're Welcome!

**Up Next, Carlos And Swoop!**


End file.
